Talk:Community Expansion Pack
I wanted to look up the differant weapons added via the CEP, so did a search here for"CEP weapons" Ton of stuff came up, however it was all normal weapons. So I did a search of just "CEP" and got nothing at all. I had to really dig deep in the old grey matter to come up with what "CEP" stood for. And when I got here... Nothing was said about weapons of any kind! So I'm thinking to myself.. Where is this info? Why doesn't the NWNWiki have any of it? We have all this content impacting the NWN's game, but nothing is said about it. Should we have listings of the weapons, monsters, and items that CEP put into the mix? I don't know. But it does seem to me, that if it's in the game and used by more then one or two Worlds out there, then we should have it written down somewhere. Grom56 04:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *'Searching:' Short words (like "CEP") are apparently not searchable, so when you entered "CEP weapons", the wiki actually searched for "weapons", and when you searched for "CEP", it searched for nothing. (Well, not entirely nothing — there should have been the sentence "You searched for CEP" near the top of the page which could take you to the CEP article.) It's a bit strange, but if you had tried to go to "CEP" instead of searching for it, you would have found the page. (That is, type "CEP" into that box at the side of every page, instead of the special box on the search results page.) : :Weapon stats: NWNWiki does not have info on the CEP weapons because no one added it. That being said, I'm not convinced that having an article for each CEP item and monster is a good idea, as that could overwhelm the articles about the standard ones, making things more difficult for people looking for information about the base game. (Besides, we don't even have info about all the standard creatures yet.) On the other hand, a single summary article covering all CEP weapons could work out, as that would not overwhelm anything, and a few tables would probably be able to provide all the information you're interested in. : :Written down somewhere: Yes, CEP would be better if it had documentation about all the stuff in it, but so far they have only had someone volunteer to document all the creature appearances; no one has volunteered to write something about the weapons or creature stats. I'm sure they would welcome such a volunteer, though, if you are up to it. ;) : :--The Krit 17:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :*Krit; thanks for the reply. I'll try you thought on just typing into the box on the side from now on. Also, I'm thinking that since I'm clueless as to what weapons and monsters, or items have been added via CEP, I'd be a poor choice to write up a listing. Grom56 02:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::* Heh. I still have hope that there are lurkers reading this that might be prodded into volunteering. ;) --The Krit 23:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC)